The Marauder(ette) Meals
by MoonyLilyPadfootProngs
Summary: The entrée includes Jily, Remadora and Blackinnon accompanied by friendship fics as appetizers, side dishes and desserts. [100 to 300 word drabbles.] JamesXLily. SiriusXMarlene. RemusXTonks.
1. James and Lily

**DISCLAIMER: I am just going to have one disclaimer here to make things simple. The characters and the universe belong to J.K. Rowling. Anything you recognize, isn't mine. This applies to all chapters.**

* * *

"James?"

There was no reply.

"How does the country sound?"

James jerked his thumb upwards and then brought the pillow down on his head, as he tried to sleep again.

"Well, obviously not now. We can't do anything now," she said with a twinge of regret in her tone. "But you know eventually...after...after the war. Once we're safe and free. I've always wanted to live there. Me and Tuney used to dream about it. Living there, having a farm. Oh love, I'm sorry I'm rambling. Sorry. Just...just go to sleep. I won't disturb you again."

James sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly and then kissed his wife's forehead. With the pad of his thumb, he wiped the stray tear from her face.

"The country sounds lovely."

Lily smiled and they sat like that for some time, fingers intertwined, in silence, just being. Just being.

* * *

A/N: I love reviews. Constructive criticism is especially helpful. So, please feel free to tell me just about anything you have to say.


	2. Sirius and Marlene

By the roaring fire sat a good looking boy, his legs sprawled on the couch, his wand hanging lazily in his hand and his hair over his dazed face.

A girl walked into the room, and looked at him with mock disgust.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"How drunk are you?"

Sirius pinched his fingers together, scrunched up his face and squeaked "Just a little bit."

For a moment, he thought she would ask him to stop and go to sleep but instead she said "Give me some."

"This," he said as he passed her the bottle "is why I love you."

Marlene almost choked on her drink. "That's the first time you've said that."

Sirius' head lolled back on the couch and his eyes were close as he asked "Hmm? Said what?"

Marlene smiled, and then muttered "Nothing."

They both picked up their bottles and took a swig. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are love.


	3. Remus and Tonks

There was a small knock on the door. Nymphadora opened it slowly and peeped out.

"Remus? What are you doing here?"

"I want to apologize."

"Go on, then."

"I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry,I'm an arse. I'm sorry for not being brave like you. I'm sorry for everything. I know I don't deserve forgiveness. In fact, I don't deserve you. After what I did to you, to Teddy. But if you give me one more chance, maybe…maybe we could make it through this."

Nymphadora didn't smile, but she opened the door to let him in. She walked into her room and came out, handing him a pillow and a blanket.

"What's this?"

"Just because I'm too tired to yell, doesn't mean I've forgiven you. So, you sleep on the couch tonight," she said firmly.

Remus smiled and hugged her tightly, she didn't wrap her arms around him, but the corners of her mouth turned up slightly.

"I'm home and this time, I'm here to stay."

"You better be."

* * *

A/N: This one is written for Remusdora. Yes, I will have a longer version of this. But until I have the time to write a full fledged story, I give you this. Thanks for reading. (: Please leave a review.


	4. Sirius and Marlene II

She could see the outline of his figure, as he sat hunched over, precariously perched on the edge of the astronomy tower. He shouldn't be here, she thought. Hell, she shouldn't be here. But she was. Somehow, she never could get far away from him.

She sat beside him, in that little space, her slender legs hung over the wall, as she lay her head slowly on his shoulder. She didn't speak and neither did he. For a while, at least.

"She's getting married," he said softly.

She didn't dare ask who, so instead, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze and intertwined her fingers with his.

"You know, when we were young, sometimes Bella would make me the groom and Cissy the bride. It was stupid, but they forced me to do it. And now, I'm not even invited," he said softer than before.

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. Sometimes she wondered if she truly knew him. His past, his family, he never spoke about it, but they were a huge part of him. She smiled reassuringly and placed her hand on his shoulder as she said "It's okay."

"Not that I want to go, I wouldn't go even if I had been invited, but it just hurts, you know?"

She didn't know. She had no idea, but she heard the tone in his voice, the defeated look in his eyes, the posture of his frame. She understood. She understood his pain, his longing, his regret, his hatred, his betrayal. She finally understood.

"I know," she murmured softly.

He smiled.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are great. (:


	5. James and Lily II

Lily Evans stormed her way to a boy standing on top of a ladder fixing a rather suggestive plant in the middle of the common room.

"Potter, what on earth do you think you're doing?"

James looked down and frowned at the girl below him. "What does it look like I'm doing, Evans?"

"It's February."

"Well, I'm glad you know the months of the year," replied James sharply.

"I mean, Christmas got over."

"I'm not stupid."

"Then what's this for?" asked Lily exasperatedly.

"It adds to the romance of the night."

"What night?"

"I've got a date," said James plainly.

"A...a date?" stuttered Lily.

James nodded.

"Well, okay. You...you… uh… have fun. Of course you'll have fun. You don't need me to tell you to have fun. I mean that's just — "

"Evans, are –"

"No! Merlin, why does everyone assume things? I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous? Nothing to be jealous about. Zip. Zilch. Nada. Nothing."

"Er, right."

Lily flushed red and turned around, muttering softly as she went, "Ridiculous. What's there to be jealous of?"

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review. (: Guess what plant. ;)


	6. Remus and Tonks II

"Nymphad-Tonks?"

The bright haired witch looked up at the man before her and raised her delicately curved eyebrows. When he didn't say anything, she flashed a heartwarming smile and Remus felt himself redden.

"You sure about this?" he asked nervously.

"Positive," she replied with ease.

"This is your last chance to back out. After this, there is no going back."

"Remus, we've had this conversation a thousand times."

Remus gulped slightly and muttered, " Right."

Tonks smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "Let's go get married, yeah?"

Remus took a while to reply. He looked up at the beautiful woman before him and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Yeah, let's go get married."

* * *

A/N : Reviewers get cookies. (:


	7. Lily and Marlene

"Hey," whispered Lily as her friend sat down beside her.

Marlene lay her head lightly on Lily's shoulder and sighed.

"What're you doing up so late?" asked Lily softly.

"I could ask you the same," retorted Marlene.

"Studying," replied Lily plainly.

"Ugh...trust you to have a completely normal answer. Why can't you just be...uh...un normal?"

"Speaking of _ab_normality, where is darling Sirius?"

The attractive blonde sighed and shook her head slowly. "Out with that Perky girl, again."

Lily almost threw up.

"You mean Ana Perk_-o_?" asked Lily, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, whatever. What kind of a dingbat name is that?"

Lily tried not to laugh, but that didn't work out too well. She turned red, before exploding into a burst of giggles that would not subside, and soon Marlene couldn't help but join in.

"It's just...he's so," started Marlene softly.

Marlene let out a groan of frustration, and made a ridiculously attractive pout, that Lily was sure Sirius would've wanted to see.

"He's so bad, but he does it so well. And that's why I fall for it, every damn time," she confessed sadly.

"Hey, it'll be okay, okay?" said Lily while rubbing soothing circles onto Marlene's back.

Marlene sobbed softly, and Lily held her closely, murmuring words of reassurance.

"Hey, you know, if he doesn't love you, he doesn't deserve you. You're a princess, so you hold your head up, and show off that beautiful crown, okay? I love you, and that's all that matters."

Marlene's eyes shone with gratitude as she looked and Lily and smiled, a watery smile. "Thanks, Lily."

"Don't mention it." 

* * *

A/N: Please review it! I would really appreciate it. (: 


End file.
